<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Place I Call Home by expectokadavra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093567">A Place I Call Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectokadavra/pseuds/expectokadavra'>expectokadavra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For dusk is the combination between Dark and Light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Draco meets Harry's parents, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love, M/M, Sad Harry Potter, like really, mention of their death, so much love it hurts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectokadavra/pseuds/expectokadavra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco eyed the iron gates, the trees beyond it looking like everything straight out of nightmares. Perhaps ten-year-old Draco would’ve cowered, would’ve walked away from it. Twenty-one-year-old Draco, however, pushed the gate open and stepped onto the graveyard grounds, digging his nose deeper into the scarf Molly Weasley had knitted for him as a gift. </p><p>Draco decides to meet Harry's parents formally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For dusk is the combination between Dark and Light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Place I Call Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallisaRose/gifts">CallisaRose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyaaa</p><p>i wrote this as a part of my series for Draco and Harry, but you can read it as a stand alone, so don't worry. </p><p>I hope you enjoy. It's quite sad sometimes, but it has a happy ending. I promise. </p><p>love, <br/>D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was starting to get cold, the autumn making place for winter. People started wearing their winter coats once more, taking out the gloves and scarves from their attics and putting away their summer coats. The trees were bare, leaves on the ground and bushes naked.</p><p>Draco eyed the iron gates, the trees beyond it looking like everything straight out of nightmares. Perhaps ten-year-old Draco would’ve cowered, would’ve walked away from it. Twenty-one-year-old Draco, however, pushed the gate open and stepped onto the graveyard grounds, digging his nose deeper into the scarf Molly Weasley had knitted for him as a gift.</p><p>It was red, hinting at the Gryffindor colours of his boyfriend. And while Draco had laughed and blushed furiously after receiving it, he had nearly cried after Harry and him had gone back to Grimmauld Place. It was the Weasley family, after all, a family the Malfoy’s had tormented for decades.</p><p>Draco shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts. He had grown to like—maybe even love—the Weasleys and their antics, not having a problem with their nearly weekly family Sunday lunches. It was always an afternoon filled with laughter and chatter, much different from what Draco was used to.</p><p>He focused on the gravestones across the graveyard, instead, knowing where he needed to go. His shoes crunched the slightly frozen over leaves on the ground as he walked across the path, making his way to one of the bigger gravestones present.</p><p>Draco sighed as he halted his step in front of the grave, eyes on the stone and what had been engraved in them.</p><p>‘<em>Lily and James Potter</em>’. Draco bit his lip and closed his eyes, discovering tears starting to well in his eyes. He let out a shaky breath, hoping to calm his erratic beating heart. It felt odd, to be here, like he was stepping on grounds he wasn’t allowed to enter. Like he was overstepping a boundary. With every second that he stood there; Draco could feel the guilt taking over his body.</p><p>The amount of times he had joked, had jabbed at Harry for not having his parents. For being an orphan. He had made fun of him relentlessly, behind his back but also in front of his face. Poor eleven-year-old Harry Potter, who just wanted a home and a place he belonged, was thrown into a place he didn’t know existed, where he didn’t know anyone but everyone knew him and all Draco had done was making it even more awful.</p><p>Naturally, Harry had forgiven him. Always the good person, the forgiving one. Sometimes Draco wondered whether Harry would have been better off a Hufflepuff rather than a Gryffindor. Then again, Harry had fought Voldemort off at the age of eleven, so Draco supposed Gryffindor had been right after all.</p><p>Both of his parents had been one, after all.</p><p>“Mr and Mrs. Potter,” Draco started. “I realize it’s quite odd to see me here. Although, I’m sure you must have been watching Harry from wherever you are right now. I hope you are, actually, because I can’t protect that boy twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.”</p><p>Draco snorted, shaking his head. He felt a bit silly, talking to a gravestone, but he had also deemed it necessary. Harry had sat down with his mother for hours the first time Draco had brought Harry home, their bond now stronger than Draco could have ever hoped for. It only felt right to do the same for Harry, despite the fact that his parents were no longer around. Draco knew they weren’t ghosts, but he hoped they could still hear him.</p><p>“And merlin, does he need the protection. He’s so driven, which makes him incredibly reckless. Just last week I found him in the tree in the back garden, trying to get a kitten out of it. I had to remind him that he was, in fact, a wizard, but he wouldn’t listen and almost fell out of the tree.” Draco smiled at the memory, his chest tightening. He would’ve rushed Harry to St. Mungo’s within a split second if Harry had really fallen out, but Draco was glad his stupid boyfriend had managed to get back on the ground in one piece and with the kitten unharmed.</p><p>“It may also be the reason why I am so glad that he didn’t decide to become an Auror. I’m ridiculously proud of him for not succumbing to the wishes of others and choosing whatever he wanted to do for himself. I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself if Harry got injured on the field.” The wind around Draco picked up a little bit, ruffling the hair that wasn’t tucked under his hat. Draco smiled to himself, taking it as a laugh from either one of Harry’s parents.</p><p>If Harry’s stories were anything to go by, it was probably Mr. Potter.</p><p>“I’m Draco, Draco Black, by the way. I completely forgot to introduce myself. Rather stupid of me, I suppose. Then again, if you are watching Harry, you must already know who I am. I used to be Draco Malfoy, but that surname belongs to a life that I no longer wish to be a part of. I’m sure Harry must have told you, or you have seen it yourself.” Draco wasn’t sure where he was going with this at all, but it felt nice to talk without someone interrupting him. It felt like Lily and James were really listening to him.</p><p>“The truth is, I don’t think I deserve your son. I don’t deserve to wake up to his smile every morning. I don’t deserve his love nor his affections, and yet I receive them. I receive them every single day and—I know I don’t deserve it, but I love him so much. More than anyone I’ve ever loved, truly. He’s very special to me, you know.” He could feel warm tears dripping down his cheeks, the cold wind wiping them away and leaving Draco’s cheeks to become cold and slightly frozen.</p><p>“He doesn’t know I’m here. I told him I had a dinner date with Pansy Parkinson, my best friend, but I wanted to talk to you. To really meet you and express the love I have for your son.” Draco swallowed roughly, wiping at his cheek with one gloved hand. He was freezing, the wind picking up once more, but he stood his ground. There was no one else around, Godrics Hallow seemingly empty, and it was nice.</p><p>“He’s become a great man. Although I’m sure you know this, but I just—I wanted to tell you. He’s kind, loyal, generous and so much more. He gives everything his all and loves without hesitation despite his dark past. He volunteers at a Wizarding orphanage just down Diagon Alley and he can’t wait to have a family of his own. Something he’s always wanted for himself.” Draco felt his heart break, remembering the nights where he was woken up by Harry screaming or crying, wishing for his parents back or for his uncle not to hurt him.</p><p>“I hope I can give that to him, Mr and Mrs. Potter. I really do. Your son is such an amazing human being. He’s truly too good for this world, and all I can assume is that he gets that from his parents. He loves you, so much, and he thinks about you every single day. I remember he visited you right before we—before our relationship started, and at first, I wondered why. But after being with him for three years, I realize why it is as important to him as it is. While I can pop by my mother for a cup of tea, he’s unable to do that. He cherishes his visits, he truly does, and from now on I hope I can accompany him.” Draco swallowed, clasping his hands together. The tears were flowing freely now, something he hadn’t allowed in a long time.</p><p>“My sincere apologies that it took so long for me to come and see you. I felt like I had no right to, with my history. My Father would probably tear out the bricks in his cell if he knew I was here. But I came to the realization that the people I have hurt in the past have forgiven me. Even Hermione did, and Ron. And Harry. He managed to forgive me after everything I did to him. It gave me the courage to finally come and meet you.” Draco took a deep breath, his voice having gone the slightest bit shaky, and he bit his lip.</p><p>“I also want to apologize for everything I have done, to you. To your son. Everything my father has done, everything Voldemort—Harry taught me to use his name—has done. I know that I wasn’t there, but you didn’t deserve to die. Harry didn’t deserve to grow up the way he did, and if I had the power I would go back and do what I could to save you. I realize these are just meaningless words now, but I needed you to know.” Somewhere in the distance Draco could hear metal scraping against stone, but he didn’t turn away from the gravestone.</p><p>“One of the reasons why I came here, as well, was to ask permission to ask for Harry’s hand in marriage. I know—I know we are young, and I’m not going to propose just yet, but I just—I wanted you to have a say in this. In all of it.” A gush of oddly warm wind tickled Draco’s neck and then his nose, making the blonde cry just a tad bit harder. He felt his chest warm up with joy, tears falling even faster now.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr and Mrs. Potter. I love your son so much and it pains me to know you won’t be at the wedding in person. However, I do know that you will be with us in Harry’s heart, and I suppose that is enough for us.” Draco didn’t know what else to say. He had told the Potters everything he wanted to say, and it was like a weight had lifted from his shoulders.</p><p>He could hear footsteps somewhere behind him but paid them no mind. Instead, he crouched down and took out his wand, refreshing the flowers that were laid out on the ground, the reef regaining its beautiful white flowers.</p><p>“I am certain I will see you again, Mr and Mrs. Potter. Thank you.” Draco walked over and placed his hand on the stone, feeling the cold of it seep into his hand and he shivered.</p><p>“It’s too cold to be out here.”</p><p>Draco whipped his head around, heart in his throat. “Merlin Harry! You scared me half to death!”</p><p>Harry scoffed and Draco felt a blush creep up on his cheeks, just realizing what he had said. “What are you—what are you even doing here?”</p><p>Harry shrugged at Draco’s question. He was only wearing a hoodie—a muggle garment Draco used to really hate until he started wearing Harry’s—and jeans, dragon leather boots on his feet. “Ron told me you might be here when I floo’d him to ask.”</p><p>Draco was going to hex Ron next time he saw him. Which, unfortunately for the red head, was tomorrow for dinner. “So you came over without a coat? You’re going to freeze!”</p><p>Harry snorted, “I used a warming charm.”</p><p>Draco knew full well that Harry knew those didn’t hold up well if not casted on a thick piece of garment, such as a <em>winter coat</em>, but Draco couldn’t find it in himself to fight. Instead, he walked over and draped his scarf around Harry, placing a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> doing here, then?” Harry asked, taking Draco’s hand in his. Immediately, Draco started caressing the skin with his thumb.</p><p>Draco sighed, “I came to talk to your parents.”</p><p>Harry’s breath hitched. Draco’s first reaction was to snort, but he held it in. He wanted to snort because there was a side of him that thought the question was utterly ridiculous. Why else would Draco be in Godric’s Hollow? The other side withheld Draco from snorting, because while he knew his boyfriend was incredibly wonderful, he didn’t dare hope for something like this to happen.</p><p>They had been working on it, for the past couple years, for Harry to allow to wish and hope for a future. He had confessed to Draco about how he had no idea for what he wanted in the future, because while everyone else at Hogwarts was trying to figure that out, Harry was trying to figure out a way to not get murdered and to save the entire Wizarding World.</p><p>It had taken a couple months but Draco got Harry to confess that Harry didn’t deem himself worthy enough for a good future, and that had sent Draco into such a rage he had casted an Incendio so powerful he had burned one of the older carpets in Grimmauld Place. It wasn’t a loss, Harry thought the carpet was abysmal, but it had sent Harry into a crying fit because Draco <em>cared </em>for him and in his darkest moments, Harry found that hard to believe.</p><p>Draco wondered how that was possible. He was the one who didn’t deserve Harry, and yet Harry was the one who worried that Draco was going to leave him.</p><p>How could Draco possibly leave him?</p><p>“Thank you.” Harry muttered, leaning his head against Draco’s shoulder. Draco no longer felt cold, his love for Harry warming his entire body as they stood there, watched over by Harry’s parents from wherever they were.</p><p>“They’re your parents, babe. I needed to see them.” Draco whispered, knowing that Harry needed the quiet right now but also feeling the need to assure Harry that he was here to stay.</p><p>A soft sniffle alerted Draco. He didn’t pull away though, only tightened his hold and pulled Harry even closer. He turned his head to place a kiss against Harry’s temple, his shoulders muffling Harry’s soft sobs. Draco could feel Harry shake and his heart hurt, knowing full well that he had no power to help Harry with this. He couldn’t bring Lilly and James back, no matter how much he wanted to.</p><p>“I love you.” He whispered, letting the cold wind carry it into the world. He hoped it would reach Harry in the fog that was his brain. Harry had made significant progress due to the help of a team of mindhealers but there were still things that overtook Harry entirely. Draco couldn’t blame him.</p><p>Harry hummed into their embrace, tightening his hold before pulling away.</p><p>“We should get you home.” Draco said, cutting off whatever Harry was going to say. Harry pouted, looking very much like the puppy Mrs Butterworth –one of Draco’s Mother’s neighbours—had. Draco reached out to cup Harry’s cheeks, caressing the soft skin. Harry nuzzled into the touch, ever the responsive one, and Draco smiled.</p><p>“Take me home, then.” Harry whispered. Draco grinned, placing a kiss on top of Harry’s nose before taking his hand. He had no idea when Grimmauld Place had become his home, too, but along the way Draco had found himself growing more comfortable there, his clothes and stuff moving into Harry’s home as if they were charmed to do so. Draco called it home now, and it felt more than natural.</p><p>He loved waking up next to Harry every morning, with Harry in his arms and the sun casting a light in their bedroom. It was <em>their</em> bedroom now, after all, and the thought alone made Draco’s heart skip a beat.</p><p>Draco cast one more glance toward the gravestone and he could feel Harry doing the same, before he pulled Harry away and out of the graveyard and toward the closest Apparation point.  </p><p>They kept quiet as they walked, Draco holding onto Harry’s hand tightly. It was cold in Draco’s larger hand, but he kept quiet. Harry’s mind was most likely elsewhere. Draco could scold Harry about his lack of care for his own well-being another day.</p><p>Without a word, Draco offered Harry his arm when they got to the warded off point, ready to side-along Harry. Harry smiled at him and took Draco’s arm, making Draco’s heart do a flip. The amount of trust that Harry carried for him, for someone like Draco, overwhelmed him some days. A dark corner somewhere in Draco’s mind told him that he didn’t deserve such trust, that he wasn’t worthy to have Harry to call his own.</p><p>But then Harry would smile at him, would kiss him or take his hand and clutch it tightly in a room filled with wizards and witches that <em>hated </em>Draco, that wanted to see him dead or locked up in Azkaban for good, and Draco’s heart would change the dark voice. Even for just an evening.</p><p>They landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, to Harry’s surprise. At least, Draco guessed he was surprised. The raised eyebrow he gave him spoke louder than words.</p><p>“Tea before bed, you’re freezing.”</p><p>Harry sighed but nodded. Draco wanted to hold him close immediately, for Harry looked extremely exhausted and drained. There was a part of Draco that felt bad; if he hadn’t gone to the graveyard, Harry wouldn’t have gone. Halloween was coming closer and while Harry had been able to get through it better than Draco had ever seen him do the past year, this year seemed to be harder on Harry than he had expected, even as himself.</p><p>Draco could guess as to why that was, but he kept his mouth shut. A reminder of the fact that Harry still hadn’t found a job that he loved wasn’t something Draco wanted to talk about now.</p><p>Harry tried. He wanted to work. He wanted to do <em>something</em>. He had tried helping the Weasleys, had tried the ministry. Three years after their graduation, though, Harry still wasn’t settled. Was still guessing, not sure what he was supposed to do with his life now that the threat of Voldemort was gone. All he had now was his volunteer work at the orphanage.</p><p>And Draco felt helpless, really. Because he had no way of helping Harry. This was something Harry had to figure out on his own, so Draco let him. And he was there when it fell apart again. Draco himself had managed to land a job at an apothecary just out of Diagon Alley where he brewed potions, and while he enjoyed it, he wasn’t sure whether it was his end game.</p><p>Draco was taken out of his thoughts by Harry taking a seat on the counter, the kettle already on the fire.</p><p>With a wandless murmur, Draco sent his coat flying out of the kitchen. Harry let out a soft snort, making Draco smile shyly. The scene was awfully domestic, but Draco didn’t mind. If fourteen-year-old Draco had been here, he would’ve laughed at Draco. Then again, fourteen-year old Draco was realizing that his feelings for Harry were less because of hatred toward the boy and more because he couldn’t <em>have </em>him, so Draco supposed he won in the end.</p><p>The memory of Harry fighting a dragon was something Draco would never forget. The worry that had come with it was a feeling he still felt. Less for Harry’s life, sure, but still there.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Draco then asked, stepping in between Harry’s legs. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist immediately, satisfying every inch of Draco’s possessive soul. It felt so comfortable, so right. It made Draco’s heart warm.</p><p>Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Draco leaned in and placed a kiss against Harry’s nose, hoping it would calm him a little bit. “We—we uh,”</p><p>Draco watched Harry’s face shift from emotion to emotion, sadness and anger clear in his eyes. Tears welled up in Harry’s eyes and Draco moved, taking Harry’s hands in his and caressing the skin. “It’s okay, my love.”</p><p>Harry shook his head, tugging his hands away from Draco’s. Draco ignored the slight hurt in his chest. “A four-year-old girl showed up at our doorstep today. She was carrying a letter, probably from her mother, that begged us to take her in. No explanation, no anything. She doesn’t even speak English. She doesn’t even <em>speak</em>!”</p><p>Draco felt his heart sink. The timing of this could not have been worse. He didn’t say a word, knew that Harry couldn’t deal with them right now. Instead, he tugged the boy close against his chest and allowed Harry to sob into his shirt once more, his cries filling the empty kitchen.</p><p>Draco caressed Harry’s back, pet his hair and placed kisses against Harry’s unruly locks. They didn’t say anything, but Draco knew that this was what Harry needed right now. It had taken a while before Draco had figured it out, but physical affection was something that helped Harry more than anything.</p><p>So Draco stood there, allowing Harry to cling to him like that one muggle animal Harry had told him about, saying nothing. He turned the fire off with a wave of his hand before holding onto Harry tightly, lifting him off of the counter.</p><p>Before Harry could say anything, Draco Apparated into their bedroom, laying Harry down in between the sheets and numerous of pillows, gently and careful. Harry’s tiny smile made Draco’s heart rate calm down, his worry easing out of his system. He leaned over Harry, undressing him slowly until he was in his boxers. Draco then did the same to himself, much faster, before he climbed into bed with Harry.</p><p>Harry shuffled closer immediately and Draco complied to his silent wishes, wrapped Harry in his arms. He tangled their legs together silently, allowing the quiet of the room and his warmth to comfort Harry the way they always did.</p><p>Draco waited for Harry’s breath to even out before he allowed his own tears to slip past the barrier he had created. Harry didn’t have to see him cry, not in moments like these, so Draco had waited. He let the tears slip, wetting his cheeks. His heart ached at the way Harry’s hands were still tightly clasped into Draco’s sleep shirt, as if he was worried Draco would suddenly disappear.</p><p>Draco placed a kiss against Harry’s hair with a quiet sniffle. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>His voice was shaky, the hurt he felt for Harry overwhelming. He clutched Harry tighter, allowing the pain to settle into his bones instead of his heart. Draco closed his eyes, hoping darkness would take him away.</p><p>He felt some stirring, however, and felt two lips press against his collarbone. “I know.”</p><p>Draco smiled, his tears still flowing. He squeezed Harry tighter but didn’t say anything, letting the quiet of the room blanket them for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are always appreciated mwah</p><p>i hope you have a wonderful day. Please know you're so, so loved</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>